Wolf Howling At The Moon
by Hail the almighty FO
Summary: Kinda A/U during Future Trunks' timeline: Trunks meets the Wolf Tribe princess, Pan. It turns out she's Gohan's daughter & he'll do everything to keep the only piece of Gohan with him. However, 17 wants her & brought a stronger android with him. T/P
1. Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground

_**Felicia (a.k.a Fo): Hey there it is I... Cheese, with a new name see? Well it has been 4 years, and I really need to fix up 'Dark Angel'-**_

_**Taichi: I'd say...**_

**_Felicia: SHUT UP! I WAS 13 DAMMIT! IT IS NOT MY FAULT I WAS A RETARD TRAPPED INSIDE A MUTT'S BODY! Now all I have are these cool fangs and a tail… I like it better now :)_**_**  
**_

_**Taichi: Shoot me please….**_

_**Felicia: Asshole… Well anyhow, here is the revised version of 'Dark Angel'….. Oh I almost forgot, I do not own anything that does not belong to me.**_

_**Taichi: That includes my underwear Fo…**_

_**Felicia: But Taichi they have flamingos on them and I have also changed the title to 'Wolf Howling At The Moon'. And I do not own 'Dragon Ball Z'! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon

Chapter 1: Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground

* * *

_'Long time ago when giant beast roamed the land, half of these species were wiped out, but years later a giant wolf took in a baby and claimed her as her own. She alone protects Tessa Island's treasures ...'_

* * *

In the forest, a teenage girl around 18 years old, with black raven hair tied with an orange cloth, and black eyes with a hint of blue. She wore a tattered leather tube top, a small pale gray fur cape to show that she is a wolf, a pair of shorts that are to short for comfort, around her neck is a toothed necklace, she had golden armbands, a pair of leather boots that she made, she wore two fur wristbands on both of her wrists, and in her hand was a clay mask that looked like a face of a wolf. Beside her is a black wolf, with a white star on its forehead. She looked down at the wolf and spoke. Her canine friend looked up at her to listen.

"Star, lets go..." said the girl as she put her mask on.

She was ready to spill blood. Her body yearned for a fight. She picked up her spear and dashes her way through the dark forest. As she ran through the trees, she smelled something.

The smell made her animal side go crazy and she knew that smell very well; it was the smell of her enemy.

She smelled humans...

* * *

It has been only couple of months since the androids brought hell, but people are moving on. All thanks to Trunks.

"Mom I feel another power, I'm going to check it out," said Trunks as he looked out the kitchen window.

Bluma turned around to face her son, she finally gotten used to his long hair and...

The damn lip ring.

Damn his tattoo artist friend, Charlie Hephurn...

Well at least Trunks' new friend is a loving father...

At the young age of 19!

And he is very mature and immature for his age, Bluma is really happy that Trunks made a strong bond with a kind hearted and loving friend and father like Charlie.

Trunks was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with the band _'Vendetta Red'_ **_(Felicia: Good band very good band!)_** written in red, he had gotten a new Capsule Corps jacket; it was black and it was also red on the inside, and it was also longer, a little tighter, and had a hood, his pants were a dark, dark, dark navy blue jeans with a couple holes, with a studded belt, and he wore black converse.

Bluma frowned; she does not want to lose her son.

Trunks knew that she worries, but he wants to protect the only thing that drives him to breathe, his family.

"Alright dear, be careful," mumbled Bluma.

Trunks kissed her on the cheek and took flight. Bluma dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together and started to pray.

"Someone, anyone please make sure he will be safe, please" Bluma had one tear drop slide down her cheek as she watched her son flying away into the night sky.

* * *

_'It can't be a Sayjinn,_' Trunks said to himself as a flew through the air, all of a sudden he stopped in mid air.

Right in front of him was a boy that looked about his age with spiky jet black hair and black eyes and a black monkey like tail.

He was wearing a black leather jacket with fur on the collar**_ (Felicia: Think of Squall's jacket from 'Final Fantasy VIII'!). _**

He had no shirt on under his jacket, however you can see battle scars; one scar was shaped as a small '_X_' on his stomach, another scar looked like burn than a scar on his collar bone, there were 3 big claw marks going diagonal on his left side of his torso, he also had 8 small circle scars that looks like they were from being shots, and on his rib cage was a big scar that looked like some one cut him open and played evil doctor.

The youth also had a tattoo of a very large cross tattoo in the middle of his upper torso.

The young man had long demon like finger nails that were painted black, around his neck was a small golden locket shaped as a heart, he wore skinny black jeans with a studded belt holding them up, on his feet were black and red Vans, on his left ear he wore a azure colored hoop with a brown and green bead that held a black raven feather that barely touched his shoulder, he also had a thick black line under his lower right eye lashes and ended in above his cheek, and he was wearing eyeliner _**(Felicia: Teehee... I have a feeling he is going to be my favorite to draw! Oh how much fun ^^)**_

The young man was holding a metal rod with ravens engraved on it.

The young man stared into Trunks' ice blue eyes when all of a sudden he whispered something that made Trunks almost shut down.

He shook his head and growled deep in his throat.

**"WHO ARE YOU!"** Trunks called out at the young man hoping to get some answers.

The young man looked at Trunks with a sad look and smiled at him.

"Goten," he said in a monotone voice as he stared at the lavender haired demi.

Then the boy vanished leaving the lavender demi stunned.

'_I don't understand how could there be another Sayjinn and what was up with his tail? And that Goten guy looked so much like Goku...' _he thought to himself.

But what Goten said disturbs him more.

_'Hell is rising...'_

* * *

"I'm back Mom," said the young lavender demi-sayjinn as he closed the door softly.

"Hi honey, did you see who it was?" asked his mother.

Deep down she hopes it may be an old friend or even a new friend.

"No mom," Trunks lied; he didn't want his mother worry, besides he didn't look like a threat.

* * *

"The bastard who killed my best friend is going to pay," said the girl as she ran.

"And so are those weak humans for killing our pack. Move, Star!" she ordered as the canine followed his master into the woods towards a cabin.

She stepped into the cabin with two people in it making out. She growled.

They both gasped and looked at her.

"Holy shit who are you?" swore the man, she did not speak; she threw two daggers at their heads and the lovers fell out of their bed.

She picked up a burning piece of fire wood out of the burning fireplace. She walked outside, with a dead look on her face. Star sat down by a huge oak tree, as his master threw the torch into the cabin.

Then she started to speak a spell.

All of a sudden her eyes flickered a bright red.

**_"Lord of the flames, hear my plea, lend me your fury, rage, and courage!"_**

Soon she was engulfed in a blue flames, and then the flames took a shape of a mountain lion and charged at the cabin. Now shrouded in fire, the girl turned around.

"Star, let us feast on human flesh tonight," she smirked reviling snow white fangs.

* * *

Back at the city Trunks was taking a short nap when he heard something.

Trunks realized he heard a howl. He was out of his bed and ran to the window to see.

He saw a black wolf attacking a blonde woman with green eyes and then the girl began to scream.

Then the black headed girl stepped behind the blonde woman and put a dagger to her throat.

"Please!" the woman begged, but the dark haired girl ignored her plea.

Trunks saw this and jumped out of his window, landing on his feet.

Then he attacked the mighty warrior, but she jumped.

"Leave human or I'll kill you too!" shouted the girl, pointing her dagger at Trunks.

"Ha! You are just a girl like her," said Trunks as he crossed his arms.

**"NO! I'M A WOLF! NOT NO MURDEROUS HUMAN!" **the girl shouted and then sliced her prey's throat, she then dropped her.

The wolf girl licked the blood off her dagger.

Then the girl charged at Trunks and kicked him in the gut.

"Humans killed half of my family and my pack, and one of you killed my best friend in the world. Her name was Ikea!" she yelled at him in a fury rage and then she punched him in the face.

Then a howl was heard a giant white wolf and it was seen with two light gray wolves.

When she saw them, she picked up her dagger, and she started to run to them. As she was no more than ten yards away from the over sized wolves, she heard a yelp, she looked behind her and saw Star dropped to the pavement, and saw blood. She bolted to him, she saw the person who wounded her friend, an old man with a gun. She snarled making the man shake.

"You killed my daughter, you damn demon!" shouted the old man.

Nevertheless, she can only smirk, she grabbed her spear and threw it at the old man, she hit his heart and the old man hit the ground.

Then she ran beside Star.

She saw Trunks walking towards her, she spited in his face, after this Trunks knocked her lights out with one punch.

Trunks picked her up and started to carry her to his home.

'_This girl has a lot of spirit_,' thought Trunks.

Then the girl woke up and bit his hand, jumped in the air and kicked his face.

She fell on the cement and then she got up and ran to Star. She swooped Star up into her arms and ran to a small canoe, back to her island.

* * *

She ran and ran into the woods, till she got to a small cave behind a waterfall. She put Star on her fur skin blanket and took the bullet out with her dagger; she put some herbs on his wound, and stitched it up. She covered her head into his fur, and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Star, it's my entire damn fault," she said as she sobbed into his fur coat.

* * *

Trunks stepped inside.

"Mom we have a problem!" said Trunks.

Bluma turned to her son with tears building up.

Then a girl about 18 years old with wavy aqua blue hair ran in the room.

She was wearing a black mini skirt, a red halter top, red laced gloves that went past her dark tan elbows, she had ruby red earrings that dangled beside her cheeks, she wore a black velvet Gothic choker with a red heart in the middle, and she wore red pumps on her feet.

"What do you mean Trunks!" shouted the girl.

"Bra I was attacked by a girl that I think that can talk to animals." said Trunks with annoyed tone to his voice.

"Who was it Trunks?" asked Bluma.

"Mom I want you to scan this," said Trunks holding up a piece of black hair.

"Alright Trunks," said Bluma.

She took the strand of hair from Trunk's fingers, and walked to her lab. A couple of hours later Bluma called Trunks into her lab.

"Did you find anything?" he asked as he walked into her lab, Bluma nodded her head.

"Trunks the girl you fought is two years younger than you, but she'll be 17 in March, she is a Sayjinn and human and there is an unknown blood in her, and also both of her parents maybe been dead for a long time and she might be living on the island close to Roshi's island. Trunks I want you to bring her alive," said Bluma with pleading eyes.

"Yes Mother," said Trunks stared at her with a look of confusion on his face.

Trunks didn't quite understand how she got that much information from a single strand of hair.

But that would have to wait; he had to stop her before she kills again.

* * *

**"Pan, dear, is something troubling you?"** asked a giant white wolf entering the cave.

Pan looked over to a huge white wolf.

"Yes Mother," nodded Pan.

**"What is it my child?"** asked the mother wolf.

Next Pan's mother laid beside her to keep her warm.

"Well, a human said I was a human, is that true?" asked Pan.

Pan felt a tear trickle down her left cheek.

**"No Pan, humans have no heart they only care about greed, not about others just like Sayjinns,"** said the wolf.

Pan heard something coming towards their cave, she looked and saw a huge cougar.

"Mother. The Cougar Clan," said Pan as she stood up.

**"Claw what brings you to our cave?"** asked the wolf as she stared at the big feline.

Pan's mother licked her salty tear off of her face as Claw came in and sat in front of the two.

**"Humans are moving to this island,"** said the giant cougar as he let out a steady sigh.

Pan knew she isn't aloud in the cave when the leaders visit her mother. Pan went to the waterfall to train with her older brothers, Lucas and Viktor.

**"They won't come, remember Claw they're only worry about them selves if they do come to Tessa Island they will be killed,"** said the white wolf.

The feline shook his head slowly.

**"Snow, they have a powerful human with them and the fire could destroy our homes and do not forget they also have guns,"** said Claw with a bit of fear in his voice.

Claw didn't want his clan to be killed off, and he knows that Snow felt the same way about her tribe.

**"My daughters always scare them off with the human folklore of the maiden Karma and she plays the _'Requiem of Squall'_ reminding them that this island is our island!,"** said Snow as she stared at the exit of the cave.

Claw let out a huge sigh. Claw knew in time that their race will come to an end if they don't do something.

**"Snow, remember a lot of the humans forgot about Karma and the deal she made with Ragnark,"** said Claw heavy hearted as he sat up.

Snow growled in her throat.

**"Then we must remind them,"** said Snow as she snarled showing her large fangs.

Snow stood up, hinting that the meeting is over.

* * *

"Wow this island is beautiful," said Trunks as he was walking deeper into the dark forest.

**"You should get off of the island for your own good,"** said a black female wolf.

Trunks took a few steps back staring at a pair of onyx eyes.

The female wolf snarled at Trunks letting him know he doesn't belong here.

"A wolf that talks?," muttered Trunks, he couldn't believe that an animal spoke words to him.

_'I must be losing my damn mind,'_ his inner thoughts had said as he shook his head.

He looked back over at the nature's deadly side of beauty snarling and ready to kill him at any given time.

To make sure he wasn't losing his damn mind, he's going to try to pull a Dr. Doolittle.

"Why should I get off this island?" Trunks asked with a bit of rude tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Trunks waited for the silent killer to answer him.

He wanted to see if he was losing his damn mind.

A few seconds later it turns out Trunks wasn't losing his damn mind, because he heard the dark fur canine laughing...

Not just any old laugh.

This laugh was far more sinister than the two androids, Cell, Frieza, and his even old man's laugh put together.

Or maybe the reason why her laugh scared him is because it came from a wolf that he could easily take him out with in seconds.

**"Foolish depp _(Felicia: Depp means idiot in German... I learned that on VH1! TV is a wonderful invention),_ didn't your mother told you the legend of the _'Dark Angel'_? Or how about the most popular one...The one where if a young child ventures into the southern forest of this island, known as the _Hollow's Forest_. If the child gets lost each night they are lost they become what you call a forest nymph, but their true name is _'lievt'_ meaning abandonment in the ancient tongue of our sages. This is your last warning, leave human or-"** the wolf was interrupted by a snicker from the young demi, she growled slightly.

"Or Flora will turn me into a willow tree? I heard the legend of the _'Dark Angel'_ the fair maiden named Karma. My mother use to always tell me when I was a kid to never fly in the sky during the Biviki time in October also known as the _'Angel Of Death'_. Yeah, Yeah... I've heard them all... Folklore, fables, ghost stories, urban legends, fairy tales." Trunks said with a bit of annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

Trunks is a little surprised with himself.

He's having an argument over stupid stories and pitiful myths on this dumb little island with a wolf.

**"By the way Flora our sage of the northeast warns outsiders to leave the island and even helps them leave safe and sound. Why? I'll tell you, Flora fell in love with a young prince, however the prince was convinced that the water in Flora's Valkeyli Garden would make him immortal. Fool, everyone knows that water in her garden is only for the plants that grow in her garden. If you drink out of the spring in a few hours you will become a willow. The very tree that best represents Flora's pain when the prince used her and set fire to her Valkeyli Garden and hunted down the Deer Tribe... Because Flora is the leader of the Deer Tribe. She warned, but the little shit shot Flora with an arrow. The Valkeyli water is full of wonders it healed the hole in her heart where the arrow hit. She then cursed the water in her garden. _'Who Shall Drink Thou Water Of Purity Shall Be Thee Willow That Mourn And Weep For Thou Sin In Valkeyli'_."** the wolf chuckled.

"Like I said a useless silly fable," Trunks said in a bitter tone glaring at the black wolf.

Now the wolf is pissed off.

Then the wolf snarled and attacked Trunks, but Trunks blocked it and the wolf fell and turned into Pan.

Pan looked up with so much hate and pain in her eyes.

**"YOU!"** shouted Trunks, and then he wailed a Ki ball at her.

Pan knew it was the end, so she closed her eyes and waited for the light.

Then there was a scream of pain, she open her eyes and saw her brothers attacking Trunks.

Lucas bit his arm and Viktor bit is leg, making Trunks shout out in agony.

**"WATCH OUT!"** she warned her brothers.

Trunks was charging up for another attack.

**"SOLAR FLARE!"** shouted Trunks, the wolves fell down and ran and so did Pan.

Pan ran as fast as she could, then someone grabbed her wrist it was Trunks.

"Let me go you damn dirty human **_(Felicia: Teehee! I love 'Planet of the Apes'. Older one ^^)_**!" ordered Pan.

Pan was trapped in his death grip.

**"NO!"** said Trunks.

Pan was at a lost of insults, this '_human_' was not afraid of her.

**"LET GO!"** yelled out Pan.

Pan started to panic, she has to protect the island at all cost.

"Why are you attacking us?" asked Trunks.

Trunks tightened his grip on Pan's wrists.

"I'm protecting Tessa Island and my clan and the animals and Mother Earth," said Pan as she glared deathly daggers at him.

Trunks gasped she was not attacking she was protecting, but still she was too dangerous.

"You are coming with me," said Trunks and flipped her over his shoulders.

**"NO, PUT ME DOWN!"** Pan demanded as she kicked her legs.

She was hitting his back with her fist and clawing his arms.

"Stop moving," said Trunks.

"Put me down!" exclaimed the wolf princess as she grabbed one of her tooth from her necklace and stabbed Trunks in the back of the neck.

She fell to the ground. Pan stood up; she put her foot on his chest and grabbed his sword, and put it to his neck.

"Why are you taking me from my home?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Because you might be the missing link," said Trunks.

"Missing link? To what?" she asked.

"To the Sayjinns," said Trunks, Pan's eyes widened in horror.

"Sayjinns are evil they killed half of my clan a very long time ago," said Pan.

Trunks saw Pan's black tail and grabbed it, Pan screamed.

He then tripped her, when she was on her back he got on top of her.

"Why must you make things so difficult?" he asked calmly as Pan gave him the unwanting glares.

She then smirked at him.

"Foolish human," she said with pure venom.

She put her hands on Trunks chest, then sliced Trunks' chest. His shirt had ripped, from Pan's deadly nails that formed six claw marks on his chest that started to bleed.

Lucky for Pan it was his '_Avril Lagavine' **(Felicia: I cannot stand 'Avril Lagavine', so Pan ripping that shirt was me saying 'I HATE YOU AVRIL!'. I hope you are reading this... YOUR MUSIC SUCKS MAJOR DONKEY BALLS!)** _shirt...

Damn why did he even bought that fucking retarded shirt?

Pan kicked him off her.

Then she dashes to her cave.

As Pan was running, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She tumbled into a thorn bush. She looked at her shoulder. She was shot. Pan starts to sniff the air; she looks towards an oak tree there stood a middle aged man holding a pistol. A lot of men come to Tessa Island to kill her.

"Die wench!" he shouted.

Pan smirked. She leaped off of the ground and tackled the older man. She then let out a spine chilling roar reviling fangs. She than ripped the skin off of his throat with her teeth. She got up and looked at the lifeless corpse on the forest floor. With blood streaming down her chin her eyes were filled with rage and hate.

"Pathetic…" she mumbled.

Then she was hit by something in the back.

She went flying into a bush; she got up and was faced to face with Trunks. Her sight was blurry; Pan knew she could not win this fight.

Therefore, she ran off in the opposite direction.

She then tripped over a stone.

"Leave me be..." she whispered as she stared into nothing.

Trunks looked at her.

He pitied her. She looked up at him. And snarled at him, to let him know she is a fighter till the end.

"Please go away...," she mumbled before she was about faint.

Then everything around her went black.

Trunks heard what she said.

He knelled down and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. He scooped her up into his arms and flew back to his town with a knocked out Pan.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

**_Felicia: HAH! Next chapter…. Not here yet! Toodles._**

**_Taichi: This chapter was named after the song by the band called 'The White Stripes'. And the first chapter was shit Fo._**

**_Felicia: I know my English and writing skills were shit back then /:_****_  
_**


	2. Fear The Ghost

**_Fo: Let you all know I do not own 'Dragon Ball Z'! Enjoy!_**

**_Taichi: This is my favorite fan fic of yours Fo._**

**_Fo: Aw! Thank you, thank you Tai! That's super sweet of you *.*_****_  
_**

_**Veemon: Wow! You two are getting along... Amazing!**_

**_Washu: Don't jinx it Veemon!_**

_**Veemon: O.O**_**_  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

Wolf Howling At The Moon

Chapter 2: Fear The Ghost

* * *

As Trunks made his way into his home with Pan still unconscious in his arms he met his mother in the door way. Bluma could not stop staring at the raven head girl.

_'She looks just like Chi Chi...'_ she said in her head as she gazed at Pan.

Trunks couldn't help but notice his mother staring at Pan, lost in thought.

It must be important.

"Mom.." he said softly getting her attention.

"The guest room is prepared, take her there," she said softly not taking her eyes off the wolf princess.

"She's dangerous Mom!" Trunks disagreed.

Trunks saw what Pan can do!

She's too dangerous.

"She had no problem killing an innocent woman, who knows what she is capable of." Trunks said as he remembered Pan killing in cold blood.

"Trunks, take a good look at her," Bluma said with a stern tone in her voice.

"She looks like a killer to me," he said as he looks at Pan with disgust.

"Does she look like anyone we know Trunks?" Bluma asked her son.

This time Trunks really got a good look at her, his ice blue eyes widened.

"Chi Chi!" he exclaimed.

He couldn't believe how much Pan resembled Chi Chi.

"That's right, Chi Chi had another child, this young girl could be that child," Bluma said not taking her gaze off of Pan.

"You think she could be Goku's daughter Mom?" Trunks asked his mother, hoping that this girl could be the daughter of Goku and Chi Chi.

"Maybe, she also looks like someone else, I just can't think of who," Bluma said as she crossed her arms and rested her chin on her knuckles.

Then all of a sudden Bluma felt something hugging her legs, she looked down to see her 5 year old daughter, Bura.

Bura looked just like Vegeta, she had the same lavender hair as her big brother that was up in a small pony tail on the top of her head tied with a red ribbon, she was wearing a white summer dress that went past her knees, and a pair of yellow slip on shoes.

The little girl looked up at her mother with her bright blue eyes and a smile on her face.

"Mommy, who is she?" Bura asked in her sweet childish voice, Bluma looked at her and smiled.

"We don't know yet sweetheart," Bluma said as she knelt down to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Why don't you go see what Paris and Bra are doing, hmm?" Bluma said to her youngest child with a warming motherly smile on her lips.

Bura gazed into her mother's blue eyes for a few second.

"Okay," she said before she ran off to find her big sister.

"Mom, I am going to lie this girl on the bed," he said as he walked towards the hall with Pan still in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bra's bedroom, Bra was talking about fashion with her childhood friend, Paris. Paris is a stunning girl, she is one year older than Bra, she has chocolate brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a sun kissed tan. Paris was wearing a yellow halter top with a pair of blue jeans, she and Bra were sitting on the queen sized bed reading some fashion magazines, when all of a sudden Bura came running in and jumping on Bra's lap. Bra wrapped her arms around her baby sister.

"There is a lady here Bra," Bura said as she picked up one of Bra's magazines.

"Oh really? I guess the three of us hafta check it out," Bra said as she gently took the magazine out of Bura's small hands.

Then she got up still holding her sister and made her way to he door with Paris right behind her.

"I wonder who could it be Bra.." Paris said as she closed Bra's bedroom door behind her.

* * *

In the spare bedroom Trunks had changed Pan's ratty old cloths and he had put her cloths she had been wearing into the dresser next to the closet.

Trunks was gazing at her face, he noticed she has snow white skin and she has the most beautiful full lips he had ever seen.

"Hey Trunks," Bra greeted, Trunks turned to face his sister.

"Who is she Trunks?" Bra asked as she gazed at the sleeping Pan.

"Remember that girl I said that I thought could talk to animals?" Trunks asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I do," she said as she walked up to the bed slowly.

"Be careful Bra, she is very dangerous," Trunks warned his sister, as Bra was moving some of Pan's black locks that was covering her face, Pan grabbed Bra's wrist making Bra jump a little.

"Who are you?" Pan demanded as her grip on Bra's wrist tighten, however Bra just stared at her not even making the slightest move.

"Bra!" Paris shouted making Pan look at her.

Pan had rage in her eyes.

**"SHUT UP!"** Pan screamed causing Paris to flinch, then Pan brought her attention back to Bra.

"Let her go!" Trunks yelled as he walked up to the two girls, then Bra raised her arm to Trunks telling him to stay put.

"My name is Bra," Bra said calmly, then for some reason Pan loosened her grip on Bra's wrist.

_'Why do I feel like I don't want to hurt her?'_ Pan asked her thoughts, then Pan had let go of Bra's wrist.

For some reason Pan felt she can trust Bra.

"What's your name?" Bra asked Pan in a very soft voice.

Pan looked at Bra for a couple of seconds and then Trunks rolled his ice blue eyes.

"She's not going to answer you Bra, she's too damn stubborn," Trunks snapped, this pissed Bra off; she spun around with her hands on her hips giving him _'what-the-crap-is-your-deal'_ look.

"Shut the hell up Trunks! Look at her, she's confused and scared!" Bra said defending Pan.

"Scared and confused? Hah! She nearly tore your arm off Bra!" he shouted back at his sister.

"My name is Pan," Trunks and Bra both turned to look at Pan, stunned that she told them her name.

"What did you say?" asked Trunks stunned that she didn't yell.

"I said, my name is Pan," she said as she licked her bottom lip and looked down at her hands.

Then Pan notice little Bura hiding behind Paris' leg, Pan smiled at the child.

"What is her name?" Pan asked as she stared at Bura, Trunks did not trust Pan what so ever.

"It's none of your concern!" Trunks hissed, Pan just smirked at Trunks attitude.

"I'm not gonna eat her," Pan said with a smirk on her face as she stared at Bura.

That face she makes for some reason really sets Trunks off.

"You are lucky that my mother wants you alive," Trunks whispered as he grabbed a hold of her wrist, Pan just gazed into his blue eyes.

"Trunks! Leave her alone!" Bra shouted at her brother.

"She killed three people Bra!" Trunks shouted back.

"Don't you fucken yell at me!" Bra shouted at her brother.

Then Bluma came into the room, she looked at Bra and Trunks with a stern look on her face.

"Stop arguing!" Bluma shouted at the two.

Bluma walked up to Pan and smiled at her, Pan looked at her with confusion.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Bluma asked sweetly.

"My shoulder hurts a lot…" Pan said softly as she rubbed her shoulder softly.

"Don't worry, that will heal in no time," Bluma said as she checked her gun wound.

"Bra dear," Bluma said getting her oldest daughter's attention.

"Yea Mom?" she said walking up to Bluma.

"Get some cloths for this young lady," said Bluma, Bra nodded her head and left the room to get Pan some cloths.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Trunks asked; Bluma nodded her head and walked over to Trunks.

"Is everything okay Trunks?" she asked, Trunks shook his head '_no_'.

"What is it hun?" Bluma asked putting a comforting hand Trunks' shoulder.

"Mom, she killed three people, we can't trust her," said Trunks, Bluma shook her head.

"Your father was no different Trunks," Trunks sighed and looked at Pan.

"Alright," he said softly as he stared into his mother's eyes.

Trunks knew his mother is very hard to reason with.

Then Bra came into the room holding a pair of cloths.

"Alright Trunks, leave!" Bra ordered as she threw the cloths for Pan on the foot of the bed.

"I'm not leaving this monster alone here with you," he said as he crossed his arms giving Bra a very stern look.

"Whatever! Just turn around!" Bra shouted throwing her arms up in defeat.

Trunks turn around where he was facing the door.

"I don't like this at all," Trunks mumbled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mountains was an old lab there stood Android 17 wearing a tight black t-shirt, a pair of tight jeans and steel toed boots. 17 looked at a very dusty tube and picked up the clip board that was attached to the tube.

"Marron," he said out loud, he smirked and pushed a red button, then steam came from the sides as the glass opened slowly, then a female body falls to the ground.

The young girl had long blonde hair, when she opened her eyes she reveled she had blue eyes.

She looked up at 17 as she covered her naked exposed breast.

"Where is my mother?" she asked in an icy tone.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

**_Fo: End of chapter two! By the way keep an eye out for my 'Digimon' fic called 'Steal My Heart'! Tai is starring in it as a spy!_**

**_Taichi: Please don't make me a fool in the fan fic Fo..._**

_**Fo: I won't. I promise! Scout's honor ^^**_

_**Taichi: Yeah, yeah, yeah...**_**_  
_**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'The Cure'._**


	3. Waiting For The Sun

**_Fo: Hey all! Next chapter is up! Read till your heart's content!_**

**_Taichi: Fo, what happened to my toaster?_**

**_Fo: I broke it._**

**_Taichi: What!_**

**_Washu: Fo does not own 'Dragon Ball Z'._**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon

Chapter 3: Waiting For The Sun

* * *

As Pan finished getting dressed into the clothes that Bra gave her, Bra got very excited on how good Pan looked in her cloths. Pan was wearing a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans that fit her legs perfectly.

"You look so good in black Pan!" Bra chirped making Pan blush.

She brought her to a body sized mirror and Pan looked at her reflection with a confused look on her face. Pan never seen her own reflection before. Bra noticed her look of confusion on her face and nudged Pan's shoulder to get her attention.

_'She looks so sad,'_ Bra's thoughts said as she stared at Pan wondering if she's okay.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bra asked Pan.

Pan looked at Bra than at the mirror and tilted her head to one side and sighed.

"I just never seen myself before," Pan said as she touched the glass, this made Bra giggle a little bit.

"You never seen yourself before?" Bra asked making Pan blush again.

"No, I never have," Pan said softly as she touched her cheek.

Trunks stole a glance, he had to admit Pan looked amazing, however his opinions on Pan still hasn't changed.

"It's weird," Pan said touching the mirror, when it moved it startled Pan making Pan squeak, then Bra starts laughing.

Trunks rolled his eyes, he doesn't understand why Pan isn't acting like the killer she is and why is Bra acting like they're friends, he just doesn't get it.

"Trunks are you okay?" Paris asked him with a concerned look on her face.

Trunks looked at Paris and sighed, nothing is okay.

There is a killer in his home, nothing is okay.

"No Paris, I'm not okay. My sister is buddying up with a savage killer. Nothing is okay!," Trunks said drawing Bra and Pan's attention to him.

_'I don't belong here,'_ Pan said in her head.

She completely felt out of place; she didn't belong her in the city with humans, she belonged on Tessa Island in the forest with her mother and the rest of her family. Pan looked at Bra and then to the ground.

This really made Bra upset, she walked up behind Trunks and slapped him up aside the head making his head go forward.

"What the hell was that for, Bra?" Trunks shouted rubbing the part she hit, Bra dropped her head and shook it in shame.

She is so disgusted with Trunks' attitude towards Pan.

"Remember our father, Trunks?" Bra asked making Trunks clench his jaw so he can prevent himself from screaming at her.

"That's different, Bra," he said through clenched teeth, Bra slapped him across the face leaving a red mark on his face.

"**NO IT'S NOT, TRUNKS!** Pan is no different from Dad. She grew up defending herself just like Dad did," Bra said as she felt fresh tears stream down her cheeks.

"Bra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Trunks was interrupted by Bra waving her hands in the air.

Bra sucked in her lips and let out a large sigh as she closed her blue eyes.

"Just get out Trunks," Bra said calmly as she took her hands through her aqua hair.

"Bra?" Trunks spoke as he was begging with his eyes, but Bra just shook her head _'no'_.

Bra just wanted her brother to leave the room.

Trunks knew how much their father meant to Bra, she was a _'daddy's girl'_, maybe Pan reminded her of their father some how.

"Please, Trunks, just go," she said softly while pointing at the bedroom door.

"I'm sorry," Trunks whispered, Bra just smiled and pointed at the door again.

Trunks nodded his head and left the bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Tessa Island Pan's brothers; Lucas and Viktor returned home from their long search for Pan. Snow stood up as she watched her two sons walk into the cave.

**"Did you find her?"** Snow asked with so much hope in her voice, when she saw her two sons hang their heads in failure she knew they didn't find her.

**"We're sorry Mother,"** Viktor said as he sat down, Snow shook her head.

**"You've done your best. Both of you get some rest, we will continue our search tomorrow."** she said as she watched her children lie down.

**"Pan, where are you?"** whispered Snow as she gazed at a fur bed that Pan always slept in.

Snow's heart was breaking, she has no idea if Pan is alive or not.

Snow knows that she has to find her!

**"We have to find my daughter,"** Snow said out loud as she laid her head down.

* * *

Back at the house Pan kept staring out the window, Pan missed her mother and her two brothers. Bura was staring at her with so much curiosity.

"You know you can sit up here as well," Pan said still looking out the window.

For some reason Pan has a soft spot for children. Bura bit her bottom lip and ran to the bed, but she was too short she couldn't get up there.

With a few failed attempts Bura fell back landing on her butt.

"I can't reach," Bura spoke almost in tears, Pan looked over at her with a small grin and lifted her up with ease and placing Bura on her lap.

They both stared out the window both of them silent staring at the crescent moon.

Then Trunks walked by the room and saw his youngest sister with Pan, he just about shot a Ki blast at Pan.

However, Pan didn't look like the killer he saw on that island, she looked normal and peaceful.

"Hey," Trunks greeted as he knocked on the door frame, Pan and Bura looked over at him.

"Hi Trunks!" Bura exclaimed as she waved her hand.

"Hi Bura," Trunks greeted to his sister with a smile on his face.

"Hi," Pan said softly, Trunks sighed as he gazed into Pan's onyx eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely, Pan nodded her head slowly and Trunks came in and sat on the bed next to Pan with one leg up and his arm resting on his knee.

The three of them just sat there in silence staring at the night sky not saying a word to each other.

* * *

In a small house in the country Marron was trying on some clothes in a house that her and Seventeen raided.

They already killed the family that have been living in that house and Marron was going threw the daughter's closet.

"You know, you really don't need to be so picky," Seventeen said leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed as he watched Marron check herself out in the mirror.

She was wearing a pair of skinny legged blue jeans **_(Fo: You know what kind of pants I'm talking about, right? The pants that are super tight! Emo girl pants!)_**, a soft pink tank top, and black stilettos.

Marron let out a small sigh as she glanced at her uncle threw the mirror.

"Tell me Uncle, who killed my mother?" Marron said coldly as she put her bright blonde hair in high pig tails.

Seventeen leaned off of the door frame and remembered who his sister's killer was.

"Trunks," he said, he cannot wait to avenge his sister's death.

_'You are going to pay, Trunks,'_ Seventeen's thoughts said as he remembered that day.

Marron turned around and placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"We are gonna kill this _'Trunks'_ slowly, but first, we are going to kill what's dear to him," Marron said, Seventeen nodded his head in agreement with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Bra was sketching an outfit in her sketchbook when Paris came up from the behind and hugged her.

"What's up, Paris?" Bra asked as she closed her sketchbook.

"Your brother isn't freaking out anymore." Paris said, Bra sighed in a relief.

"Well at least I can have some peace and quiet now." Bra said as she opened up her sketchbook and continued to sketch.

Bra let out a small sigh and sat there and thought about Pan and how much she reminded her of her father, Vegeta.

"Do you miss him?" Paris asked her, Paris has been friends with Bra since the 2nd grade; Paris remembered how heart broken Bra was when her father was killed 5 years ago.

Bra looked up at Paris and smiled sadly.

"All the time," Bra said softly as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Back in the guest bedroom Bura fell asleep in Pan's arms while Pan and Trunks just sat there silent.

Trunks looked over at Pan and pondered about her.

_'Strange, I don't see that vicious killer. She looks so serene.'_ his thoughts said as he stared at her.

The moonlight was hitting her face, she looked so innocent just sitting there with Bura sleeping in her arms.

Maybe Trunks can give Pan a chance?

"I don't know your name," Pan spoke keeping her dark eyes on the moon.

Trunks looked at her stunned that she spoke to him without yelling, it really surprised him.

"My name is Trunks," he said as he scooted closer to her making Pan jump a little.

"Trunks, can I ask you something?" Pan asked as she ran a hand through her black hair.

"Shoot," Trunks really wants to know more about her.

"Will I ever go home?" Pan had a small tear stream down her face she caught it with the back of her hand before Trunks even saw it.

Pan really missed her family, she would give anything to be with them again.

Trunks looked at her, he really felt sorry for her.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Pan," he said, he then saw Pan smile and shook her head.

"I guess I'm stuck here, because I know if I escape you will come find me and bring me back here," she said as she looked over at Trunks with a heart breaking smile on her face.

* * *

Bluma just got home from ordering take out, she threw the keys on the kitchen counter and sat the bag of Chinese food down.

**"FOOD'S HERE!"** Bluma shouted as she was taking her coat off.

Bra and Paris came down into the kitchen with smiles on their faces when the saw the brown paper bag.

"Bra where are the others?" Bluma asked noticing two of her kids and Pan weren't down here.

Bra smiled at her mother.

"What's with that look Bra?" Bluma asked knowing that Bra is up to something.

"Mom, why don't you bring their food up to Pan's room," Bra said as she opened her Chinese food.

"Why?" Bluma asked as she squinted her eyes as she was trying to figure out what her daughter was up to.

"You'll see," Bra said as she shoved an egg role into her mouth.

* * *

Bluma made her way up the stairs with Chinese food in the paper bag, then she heard Trunks and Pan talking!

They're not even yelling at each other.

She looked into the bedroom and smiled.

_'I will find out who Pan is,'_ Bluma promised herself as she watched Trunks and Pan talk.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

**_Fo: End of chapter! So I really hope you peeps like this fan fic! _**

**_Taichi: Read on folks!_**

**_Fo: That's right read!_**

**_Taichi: Fo, shut up._**

**_Fo: Bite me!_**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'The Doors'._**


	4. What Is And What Should Never Be

_**Fo: Hi all! Here is the drill! I do not own 'DBZ'! Enjoy! Oh, and Happy Halloween!**_

_**Ryuk: I like this holiday! You gave me three bags of apples!**_

_**Fo: I'm glad you like them Ryuk ^^**_

_**Taichi: Fo! Why the hell did you put razor blades in my apple!**_

_**Fo: BUSTED!**_

_**Veemon: Fo, that wasn't very nice...**_

_**Fo: Sorry...**_

_**Taichi: I can't stand you!**_

_**Fo: That's why I put razors in your apple, Tai ^^**_

_**Taichi: You're such a bitch, Fo!**_

_**Fo: Now whose being mean?**_

**_Taichi: Shut the hell up, Fo!_**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon

Chapter 4: What Is And What Should Never Be 

* * *

Morning had came quickly to West City and Pan had found her way to a very large garden in the Briefs' mansion.

She was in _'awe'_ with the size and beauty of the garden.

It was huge!

There were so many trees and plants. It reminded her of home, it was so peaceful.

"It's almost like Tessa Island," Pan said aloud still amazed at the garden as she gazed around her surroundings.

She saw a waterfall and took a good look and saw a small cave hidden behind the waterfall, it reminded her of her cave in the Wolf Tribe territory. She walked over to the waterfall stepping in the nice cool water until the knee of her jeans were soaked and then she closed her dark eyes, remembering her late best friend, Ikea.

* * *

_"Pan! Look!" said a woman about Pan's age pointing at a cave hidden behind a waterfall. _

_She had long curly brown hair that was tied in a low braid with little lavender colored beads woven throughout her brown hair, she had honey brown eyes, and an olive skin tone with two small antlers sticking from the top of her forehead. She was wearing a tan leather dress that only had one strap and it came down to her thigh, she also had gold bands on both of her thighs and ankles, there were golden armbands and bracelets as well, and she had a necklace around her neck with a golden ring. She was stunning. Pan looked at her and grinned and looked up at the waterfall. _

_"I see it, Ikea!" Pan exclaimed with a happy smile on her face._

_Ikea was part of the Deer Clan; she liked to remain in her human form, but every now and then she would revert to her animal form which was a deer. The animals on Tessa Island weren't really animals nor human, they were an ancient race called Tessacains. A lot of the Tessacains prefer to remain as animals so they would be discovered by man. There isn't many Tessacains left after the war with the Sayjinns many decades ago. __Pan has only seen her mother and her brothers in their true form once when she was very young and she doesn't remember what they look liked. __However, Pan does remember that her mother was very beautiful and had so much warmth in her smile. _

_"I think you will like it her Pan, it's perfect for you!" Ikea chirped. _

_Pan smiled and looked down at the black wolf known as Star beside her. __Star was apart of the Wolf Tribe, he too can transform, but he like to remain as a wolf, he's a few years younger than Pan. _

_"Well, Star?" Pan asked his approval with a smile on her face. _

_Star nodded his head; he could speak, his vocal cords were cut by a human. He was meant to be sacrifice for a cult that came to the island when he was a lot younger. Pan looked at the cave and smiled. _

_"Guess this will be my new home," Pan said with a smile as she looked at Ikea who was smiling back at her._

_Pan didn't know it at the time, but this will be the last day of Ikea's life. _

* * *

"Ikea..." Pan mumbled as she felt her heart started to break; she missed her so much.

Pan felt a tear streamed down her cheek and collapsed to her knees into the water and began to cry.

**"DAMMIT!"** she screamed loudly, then she stopped crying when she felt that she wasn't alone.

She could feel a strong presence watching her. She sighed and stood up, turning around to see it was Trunks. She glared daggers at him and Trunks glared back, not saying a word to each other.

"I'm going home!" Pan spoke storming past Trunks.

However, he grabbed her elbow stopping her in her tracks.

"You're not going anywhere", Trunks said coldly.

"Stay out of my way!" she shouted at him.

Pan growled and went to throw a punch at Trunks' face, but he caught it with ease, throwing her into a nearby tree. Pan cursed and groaned from the impact. He dashed to her pinning her against the tree. Her back was facing him and he held both of her wrist above her head with his hand and the other hand resting on her hip.

"There is no way in hell you are leaving!" Trunks whispered into her ear.

Pan was furious, she will have to find another way out of this place. Trunks got a whiff of her scent, it smelt intoxicating to him; he didn't even realize that he was nuzzling her neck. Pan gasped and tried to get free, but he wouldn't let go.

"Stop it!" Pan demanded as she struggled to get free from his python hold, Trunks ignored her.

Trunks animalistic side start to take over as he began to nibble a little bit on her neck.

"Stop!" she screamed.

He had no idea why he lost control so fast, he hated her, but he found himself sexually drawn to her. She could hear him growling, he was starting to scare her. He couldn't take it anymore, he violently turned her around and started smelling her neck again. Pan kept trying to push him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. He kept running his hands all over her body. Then she kneed him in the gut as hard as she can; to her surprise he didn't move.

He looked at her and smirked; there was something weird with that smirk, it looked...

Evil...

Trunks grabbed her by the neck and threw her in the water. Pan swam to the surface and started coughing. Trunks flew into the water creating a massive splash. Pan didn't have any time to react before he grabbed her neck. Pan started to panic as he drew her close to him. Pan refused to look at Trunks and this pissed him off. He grabbed her by the hair forcing her to look at him. Pan looked at him with complete fear in her eyes and this turned Trunks on. It had to be his Sayjinn blood; his mother explained to him about the Sayjinn's sex drive. The need to dominate while having sex. Trunks wanted to dominate her, she was so rebellious and that turned him on. Trunks looked deep into her eyes, she was afraid. Trunks got a hold of himself and sighed. He knew what he did was wrong, but he also knew it was something he had a hard time controlling.

"Pan I'm sorry, this is something that I normally can't control." he said, Pan glared at him.

She was disgusted with him.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again." Pan hissed at him as she swam to the shore.

Pan knew that humans couldn't be trusted, plus he was half Sayjinn, the same race that started war with the Tessacains. It was said that the Sayjinns were once Tessacains, but a race that were also known as Sayjinns. The Sayjinns breed with the Monkey Tribe and became an elite race. The Sayjinns inherited both sides of the two races; a permanent human form, power hungry, amazing strength, bad tempers, the need for dominance, black hair, black eyes, and their transformations to an even more powerful being and for the Tessacain's side; amazing beauty, speed, mating rituals, natural hunting skills, better hearing, better sense of smell, better eye sight, their monkey tail, and animal transformation. But there was a twist to the new race of Sayjinns' animal transformation; when a Sayjinn looks up at a full moon they transform into a giant ape/monkey monster, there are only three ways the transformation can end; either morning comes, their tail is cut off, or they are killed. The new race of Sayjinns thought they were the superior race, they turned on the Sayjinns that gave them life and destroyed ever one of them and then they turned on the Tessacains almost destroying the entire race. The Sayjinns fled away to a planet far away in a spaceship that the now extinct Sayjinns built. Trunks felt awful what he did to Pan, he didn't know what to say to her. Trunks didn't know what to say to her.

"Pan!" he called out her name, she turned around as she was swimming with a frown.

They stared at each other for minutes that seemed like hours.

"Pan..." Trunks said her name again, but in a soft whisper that you can barely hear.

However, the fact the Pan had super hearing, she heard Trunks saying her name, even if she was a couple of yards away. He had an hurt and guilty expression on his face. He didn't understand why he felt this much guilt; he knew Pan was a killer.

_'Why do I feel like I want to hold her?'_ Trunks asked himself as he gazed at Pan.

Only thing that Trunks knew is that he wants to comfort her.

Without thinking he started to swim his way to her slowly; he was surprised that Pan didn't move.

He was certain that she would either attack him or run from him. However, she stayed put; looking at him with those dark eyes that are filled with anger towards him. As he got closer to her, he reached out for her elbows and pulled her to him and then wrapping her arms around her. Pan's eyes widened as he hugged her; she's never been hugged for many years. She didn't know how to react, Pan closed her dark eyes and rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Pan's judgment on Trunks kicked in. She greeted him with a swift punch to his jaw; Trunks was stunned with her speed and strength.

"I said don't touch me again," Pan said coldly to him and left the water for the exit out of the garden.

Trunks sighed as he watched her leave; he knew it would be best if he stayed behind, he new Pan was still dangerous and didn't want to provoke her anymore. However, some time soon he had to talk to her. Trunks is hoping that she will listen to him.

* * *

In Bra's room, Bra was laying down on her stomach, kicking her feet up and down on her bed; she was writing down a list for everything Pan would need. Bra got the impression Pan would be living with her and her family, however she didn't know that Pan had other plans on where she'll be living at.

**"DONE!"** Bra chirped with a smile on her face as she sprung off of her king sized bed.

Bra was wearing a pair of dark blue cotton short shorts, with a red tube top that wasn't anywhere close to her belly button, and her aqua colored hair was tied in a high ponytail.

Bra ran out of her room, down their never ending hallway, down the stairs, ran through a second hallway, and opened a door that said _'Lab'_.

"Mom!" Bra called out loudly as she looked around for her mother in the lab.

"Mom!" Bra called out again as she walked through the lab.

Bra saw so many different machines, and she recognized a couple that she helped her mom built.

"Mom, can you hear me!" Bra shouted and still no response.

All Bra could hear was a power drill and it was starting to get on her nerves. Bra sighed, she knew Bluma was in here. Bra was losing her patience.

**"MOM!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs as she stomped her foot.

Bluma heard her name being called, she peeked out from underneath a hover car that she was working on with an annoyed expression on her face. She crawled out from underneath the hover car and stood up, picking up a greased covered hand towel.

"**BRA!** There is no reason to yell like that, young lady!" Bluma shouted at her daughter as she whipped her hands with the towel.

Bra smiled and turned the direction towards her mother.

"Sorry, Mom. I came to ask for the keys for the jeep," Bra said as she held out her hand out thinking Bluma was going to give her the keys.

Bluma's frown grew even more as she glared at Bra. Bra chuckled and placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm still grounded, aren't I?" Bra said sheepishly, Bluma crossed her arms and nodded her head with a frown.

"You betcha! You shouldn't have taken the sub-marine for a joy ride Bra," Bluma said as she sat the towel on the bright red tool box next to the hover car she's been working on.

"But, Mooooom!" Bra whimpered a little bit and hung her head.

Bra can't believe she's still grounded...

**SHE'S AN ADULT NOW!**

"No, Bra! You need to learn that there are consequences." Bluma lectured.

Bra groaned as she threw her head back. Bra didn't understand why she's still grounded.

"Mom, I need the jeep so Paris and I can take Pan shopping! She needs cloths and lady stuff!" Bra said in a whiny voice, Bluma looked at her oldest daughter.

Bluma knows that Pan needed cloths and other things; she sighed and smirked at Bra.

"Well... Have Trunks take you three to the mall," Bluma suggested with a smirk on her face, Bra let out an _'uh'._

"But-but-but!" she stuttered, Bluma rolled her eyes at her daughter's immature behavior.

"Take it or leave it, Bra Briefs," Bluma said as she turned around picking up the dirty towel and started rubbing her hands with the dirty towel again.

Bra grunted and crossed her arms in defeat.

"Fine! You are so unfair Mother..." Bra mumbled and turned on her heel and headed for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile far away in the mountains was a small cabin and in that cabin was the young man Goten. Goten was wearing a black hoodie, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black and red vans. He stared into the lush forest as he leaned his elbow on the window.

"Sir?" said an elderly woman with a cane.

Goten looked over at the woman with no emotions on his face.

"Yes?" he said as turned around to face her.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to leave. The snow is coming in a couple of weeks, all of us that live here in this mountain are leaving for the city." the old woman said.

Goten nodded his head and went to his room to gather up his things. Goten's dark eyes widened as a black blur moving in the corner of his eye as he was barely passing the window. He stopped at the window in the hallway and thought he saw a black wolf with bright sea blue eyes.

"Videl?" he said out loud as he gazed out the window.

He looked again and nothing was there except a few trees and a boulder; he shook his head and continued to his room. Goten sighed as he was standing in front of his door and pulled out the room key from his pocket. Goten couldn't stop thinking about what he thought he saw.

_'Forget about it Goten, Videl is dead and she's not coming back,'_ Goten thoughts had said to him.

Goten closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he inserted the key into the lock.

When he opened his door he let out a sigh and picked up one small black duffel bag.

"I better go see Korin," Goten said out loud as he opened the window in the room that he was renting.

He stepped on the window seal and bolted out of the cabin to the South for Korin's Tower.

* * *

Back on Tessa Island, the leader of the Bear Tribe came to Snow's den. Snow saw the giant chocolate brown bear approaching her cave, she sat up and walked to him so she can greet her closest ally.

**"Kokum, it's nice to see you again,"** Snow greeted politely as he entered the cave, Snow looked over at her two boys and signaled them to leave the cave.

Lucas and Viktor nodded their heads and exited the cave.

When Snow was certain that her sons weren't around, she nodded her head for Kokum to speak.

**"Snow, we looked everywhere for your daughter, she is not on the island,"** Kokum said as he sat down.

Snow sighed and hung her head as her pointed ears pointed back and whimpered a little bit. Kokum knew that Snow's heart is breaking, he had his whole tribe looking for Pan. Snow missed Pan so much.

**"Snow, we will find her,"** Kokum said as he stood on all fours.

Snow stood up as well.

**"I need to get back to my tribe, Snow,"** Kokum said as he bowed his head, he felt bad leaving her like this, but he had to go.

Snow bowed her head and looked at Kokum.

**"I understand. And Kokum, please feel free to drop by here anytime. We enjoy your company,"** she said calmly, Kokum nodded his head.

**"Thank you, Snow, I hope Pan is safe and she'll find her way back to us."** Kokum said before he exited the cave.

Snow slumped on the ground and started to whimper.

* * *

Pan was sitting on her bed staring out the window. She sat there almost the whole day, trying to cope with knowing she might never get to see her family again. Pan felt a presence watching her; she knew who it was.

"Go away, Trunks." she said coldly to him.

He walked in the bedroom and sat on the bed next to her.

Pan felt her muscles tensing up as she felt him sat on the queen sized bed.

"Listen," Trunks spoke in a monotone not looking at her.

Pan looked at him, awaiting for what he has to say.

"Let's try to get along," Trunks said to her as he stole a glance.

Pan gasped; she wasn't expecting that at all.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she's shocked.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! Hope you liked it! And sorry 'bout the grammar, I'm super tired. **_

_**Taichi: Then quit staying up so late...**_

_**Fo: I can't help it... I love the dark.**_

_**Taichi: Dude it's been four days since you slept.**_

_**Washu: That ain't healthy, Fo.**_

_**Fo: I'll be fine...  
**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Led Zeppelin'. **_

_**Fo: The greatest band of all friggen time!**_


	5. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

_**Fo: Hi everyone! Fo here! You know the drill! I do not own 'Dragon Ball Z' and enjoy reading ^^ **_

_**Washu: No flames please!**_

_**Fo: P.S This chapter was a pain in the ass to type.**_

_**Taichi: Cry me a river...**_

_**Fo: Bite me!**_

_**Taichi: No way! I don't know where you've been.**_

_**Fo: What the hell is that suppose to mean!**_

_**Taichi: You damn well know what it means.**_

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 5: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures 

* * *

Trunks was in the Sayjinn uniform that his father had gave him when he back to the past to change the future; he was training in the new gravity room that Bluma, Bra, and Paris had built a couple of weeks ago, he was still upset what happened with himself and Pan last night.

* * *

_Pan was angered at what he had said and let out a small growl as she looked at Trunks. _

_"First, you wanted me dead. And now you want to be friends! Unbelievable," Pan hissed as she rolled her dark eyes. _

_Pan had no idea what he was up too. __And she didn't like it.__ Trunks sighed and sat up off the bed and looked at her. __Pan stood up as well and stood inches away from his face staring at him with an icy look. _

_"Let's get something straight! I don't like you," Pan said coldly, Trunks growled and grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips onto hers. _

_Pan's dark eyes widened and she was shocked, she was not expecting this. __Pan pushed him away and looked deep into his blue eyes with anger. __Then without a word she turned around and left the room so she can be alone. Trunks stood there alone, annoyed with himself. He couldn't believe he did that; he wanted to know why he just kissed her. _

_"What's wrong with me?" Trunks mumbled as he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand._

_He had no idea what he was feeling towards Pan and it bothered him._

* * *

As Trunks remembered the kiss he gave her last night and Pan telling him that she didn't like him something in his head just snapped and he let out a battle cry and powered up to Super Sayjinn One and shot a large Ki blast at the wall leaving a large scorch mark. He couldn't get Pan out of his head and this frustrated him.

**"DAMMIT!"** he swore out loud as he shot another Ki blast and this time it came back at him.

Trunks deflected it easily and saw who shot it back at him. It was his sister, Bra; Trunks stopped moving when he saw how angry his sister was. Bra had her hands on her hips; she was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a red top with darker red and black stars, black flip flops, red and black bangles, a pearl bracelet, peacock feathered earrings, and a red choker. Bra had curled her hair in tight spirals and had her bangs up with a clip that matched her aqua hair and she had red lips and holding a large red hand bag. Trunks smirked he knew that was Bra's mall make up. Trunks powered down from Super Sayjinn One; transforming his hair from bleach blonde and back to lavender and his eyes went from a bright turquoise and back to baby blue.

"Let me guess, you want to go to the mall?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, Bra nodded her head _'yes'_ with a smile on her at face.

"We need to get Pan some cloths," she said as she walked closer to her brother.

Trunks frowned and sighed, he could take this opportunity to apologize to Pan for kissing her.

"Alright, let me get changed first." Trunks said as he started to walk to the door and going past Bra.

Bra grinned at her brother, she was so glad that he was making an effort to get along with Pan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pan was wearing some more of Bra's cloths; she was wearing a red plaid dress with poofy sleeves and the dress stopped above her thighs and she had black slip on shoes. Pan had found her way into a large room that resembled a family room or a had brown carpet and sky blue walls with many shelves and two black leather couches in the middle of the room. There were so many pictures hanging on the walls, but there was one that caught her eye. The picture was hanging next to a family portrait of the Briefs, she walked over to the picture and took it off the wall. She looked at the photo and saw it was taken on an island with a pink house in the background; in the picture was an enormous man with ox horned hat with a fuzzy bread standing in the back, a man with spiky black hair wearing an orange gi with a big goofy grin that looked almost just like her as Pan stared at him, a woman that looked a little bit like her standing next to him, an old man with a cane with sunglasses that had a purple turtle shell on his back, and a young boy maybe thirteen wearing a white Chinese shirt that looked just like the man in the orange gi.

"They look so happy," Pan said out loud with a sad look on her face.

Pan was so focused on the photo that she didn't hear Bluma enter the room; she was wearing a white fleece sweater and a pair of blue jeans

"That's the Son family," Bluma said as she stood behind Pan with her arms crossed.

Pan jumped when she heard Bluma's voice dropping the picture shattering the glass as it hit the floor.

"Bluma! I'm so sorry!" Pan gasped and started bowing, Bluma chuckled at this.

"It's quite alright Pan." Bluma said as she bent down and picked the picture out from underneath the glass.

"Here," Bluma said handing the picture to Pan; Pan looked at her with a confused look causing her Bluma to giggle.

"It's okay, Pan. It's yours." Bluma said with a warming smile, Pan hesitated before taking the picture from Bluma's hands.

"Who are they?" Pan asked as she stared at the photo, Bluma had a sadden smile on her aging face.

Pan noticed the sudden change in Bluma s eyes.

"I'm sorry," Pan said softly, Bluma smiled.

"It's alright, Pan. I think you should know who they are." Bluma said motioning Pan to sit on the couch with her hand.

Pan sat on the couch across from where Bluma had sat. Bluma looked up at Pan and smiled sweetly at her.

"When I was 16 years old, I met the man you see in that photo, he was only 12 years old. He had no idea that there was a world out there," Bluma chuckled a little as she remembered the time when he thought her car was a monster and continued talking.

"His name was Goku. And at first I thought you looked like the woman in that photo, her name is Chi Chi and she's Goku's wife, as I see you more and more you look just like him. Anyway, Goku had a monkey tail, so I knew he wasn't human," she said, Pan's eyes widened she knew Goku must have been a Sayjinn.

"He was so strong for a twelve year old and as he grew up he became even stronger; saving people and even planets, but one thing always stayed the same with Goku," Bluma said as she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Pan watched her with so much curiosity.

"His big heart always remained the same. In a way you grew up just like Goku, not knowing there was a world out there." she continued, Pan looked at Goku, Bluma was right she looked a lot like him.

Pan and Bluma heard the door open they both looked over to see Bra at the doorway.

"Hey Pan, come hang out with me for a little bit," Bra said with a big grin, Pan looked over at Bluma for approval.

"Go on dear, we'll talk later," Bluma said as she smiled at her.

Pan nodded her head and stood up following Bra.

* * *

Bra took Pan to the massive garage that was full of bikes and cars. And then Pan saw that Trunks was in the drivers seat. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, with his Capsule Corps. jacket and a pair of straight legged blue jeans. He looked at Pan and didn't say a word to her; it's like he didn't want to, he just didn't know what to say.

"In here, Pan," Bra said as she opened the backdoor of the jeep for Pan and took her elbow and guided her inside the car.

Pan looked around the inside of the jeep, she's never seen a vehicle before, it amazed her. Bra walked around to the passenger side door and opened the door and sat next to the seat to Trunks. Trunks turned the key and the jeep made a roaring sound scaring Pan making her scream. Trunks and Bra looked over at Pan and chuckled a bit at Pan's lack of knowledge of the human world. Trunks pulled out of the garage into the street and they were off to the mall.

* * *

Pan have never seen a mall before, she was in _'awe'_ as she looked around at all the people. Trunks went off to do his own thing as Bra took Pan to each clothing department with arms full of bags.

"Hey Pan, I'll be right back. I'm going to get money out of the ATM machine," Bra said as she dug around her purse, Pan nodded her head.

Pan watched Bra leaving for the ATM machine, Pan sighed with a frown and turned around and walked over to a vacant wall away from the crowd.

_'I'm better off on Tessa Island,'_ she said in her head as she let out a sigh.

Pan didn't know anything in the world of humans.

Come on!

She was raised by pack of wolves and the human population on her island is zero; she has no idea what a mirror, jeep, mall, or ATM machine was. All this is new to her. Pan sat her bags down, when she stood up she felt a hand on her shoulder. Pan looked over her shoulder and gasped, she had fear written all over face. There standing was Android Seventeen smiling devilishly at her, she couldn't believe he found her. Seventeen turned her to him with her shoulders gently. Pan was so terrified that she started to shake violently as he ran his hand through her ebony locks. Pan's body was frozen in fear as she stared at the monster that terrorized her island.

"Hello, Panny. It's been awhile," he purred as he brushed his lips against hers.

Pan remembered that night she first met him, she could never forget it. That night haunted her dreams. No matter what she did, she couldn't get away. Her fears had came back. Pan was terrified of Seventeen, she didn't know what to do, because she was so scared. Every time he and Eighteen would run into her, Seventeen would send Eighteen away, and then he would rape her.

"I'll be seeing you around, Panny," Seventeen said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Pan took the back of her shaking hand to her mouth and started gasping as he walked away. She couldn't believe that he had found her. Then Pan started to run in a panic out of the mall leaving her bags behind. She just had to get back to the safety of her island. an ran threw the parking lot dodging and jumping over parked cars. As Pan made it out of the parking lot into the busy streets, she got disoriented as she dodged the honking cars. Pan saw an oncoming trunk, Pan expecting the end as she squeezed her dark eyes shut. Suddenly, Pan felt like she was floating, she opened her eyes slowly as saw that she was floating; Pan looked straight on and saw the chest of Trunks. He saved her, she had no idea that she was being held. She looked up at him as she felt fresh tears forming.

"Trunks?" she whispered as she looked into his blue eyes.

"What happened, Pan? You were dodging without breaking a sweat." he said as he looked at her.

Pan looked away from him quickly, but Trunks knew she was hiding something.

"Just take me back to Tessa Island!" she demanded as she started sobbing into Trunks' chest.

Trunks sighed he knew he couldn't take her back, he didn't want to upset her even more, so he said nothing.

"Pan," he said into Pan's dark black hair.

He didn't know what to say to her.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: End! _**_**  
**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band, 'Underoath'.**_

_**Fo: I'm not really a fan of this band...**_

_**Taichi: Then why did you named this chapter after one of their songs?**_

_**Fo: I liked the title and my cousin was listening to them while I was typing the first half of the chapter. **_


	6. Go Your Own Way

_**Fo: What's up my peeps! I'm on a role with 'Wolf Howling At The Moon'! It's totally bonkers! Well you all know what's the deal is. **_

_**Taichi: You sound drunk Fo...**_

_**Fo: Because my dear master... I am drunk O.o **_

_**Taichi: Oh, dear God...**_

_**Fo: Well anywaaaaay... I do not own 'DBZ'. Please enjoy the newly added chapter to this amazing fan fic!**_

_**Taichi: I think it's time for you to go to an AA meeting, Fo...**_

_**Fo: Can it Tai!**_

_**Veemon: Whoa! You smell like rum!**_

_**Fo: I do not Veemon!**_

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 6: Go Your Own Way 

* * *

Pan sat in her bed looking out at the night sky with a frown on her face. She was still suffering from the events at the mall. She knew if she went back to Tessa Island she forget this whole nightmare had ever happened to her. But, Trunks' won't allow her to leave. It was pretty much impossible for her to escape. Pan heard Bluma enter the room, for some reason Pan felt at ease when Bluma was around. She looked over at Bluma and was shocked to see her tears in her blue eyes.

"Is everything alright, Bluma?" Pan asked, Bluma smiled.

"Everything's wonderful!" she exclaimed, Pan was confused.

Bluma sat down on the bed next to Pan and took her hands.

Pan didn't understand what's wrong with Bluma.

"Pan... This is going to be a lot to take in," she said as she sighed, Pan took a deep breath.

"You are Goku's granddaughter," she said with a smile, Pan had a look of horror on her face.

She yanked her hands from Bluma's and stood up. She knew she had made Pan upset, by telling her this. But she had to tell her. Pan didn't believe her, Pan knew who her family was.

"You're lying..." she muttered as she looked at her, Bluma stood up and placed her hands on Pan's shaking shoulders.

Bluma knew this was a lot to take in, she just had to take one step at a time.

"Pan, I know this is all too sudden, but you have a family now... You have Chi Chi!" she said with a smile as she gazed at the wolf princess.

Pan shook her head violently and glared at Bluma. Pan couldn't believe Bluma, she knew who her mother was**. **

**"NO!"** Pan screamed loudly at Bluma as she pulled away from Bluma.

She looked at Bluma as if she was her worst nightmare and Bluma can see that this clearly devastated Pan.

"You're wrong! I know who my family is!" Pan exclaimed as she backed away.

Pan didn't believe what Bluma was telling her.

"Pan, I'm telling the truth, I tested your DNA," Bluma said trying to calm her down, Pan growled a little and ran out the room leaving Bluma behind.

Bluma sighed, she knew Pan was going to need time to herself. She knew where Pan was going to go, back to her home on Tessa Island.

"Mom?" Bluma heard her son's voice, she looked over at him with a sadden expression.

Trunks walked in the room slowly with an annoyed expression as he crossed his arms.

"I'll go get her," Trunks said calmly as he was about to exit the room, Bluma shook her head _'no'_.

"No Trunks, let her go. She needs this, I told her the truth of her family. And now she needs to talk to her adoptive family without us," Bluma said, Trunks gasped at what his mother had just said.

Trunks knew if they let her go she'll be tempted to kill again. He couldn't let Pan go back the way she was again, he along with Bluma and Bra knew the truth about Pan's biological family. All he knew, is that he had to bring Pan back.

"Mom!" Trunks exclaimed, Bluma shook her head _'no'_ again.

"Mom, you'll know what will happen if we let her go," he said as he stared at his mother.

He didn't understand why she didn't want him going after her. Bluma knew that Pan was a killer.

"Trunks... This will help her in so many ways," she said as looked at Trunks with teary eyes.

Trunks sighed loudly and nodded his head in defeat as he walked over to his loving mother. Trunks embraced Bluma into a hug and Bluma remembered what happened this morning when she and Bura went over to Chi Chi's in the mountains while Trunks, Bra, and Pan were at the mall.

* * *

_Bluma and Bura arrived in the mountains where Chi Chi had lived and not a second later Chi Chi who had aged over the years, but still beautiful as always was squeezing Bura and Bluma. Bluma saw that Chi Chi's hair was parted by small clips and her black hair went past her chin and she was wearing a pink Chinese dress. They haven't seen each other since the rise of the androids around the time Bluma was pregnant with Bura. _

_"**BLUMA!** It's so nice to see you!" Chi Chi greeted with a big smile as she lifted both of them off the ground. _

_"It's nice to see you as well, may we go inside?" Bluma asked politely, Chi Chi knew what Bluma came her for. _

_"Yes," Chi Chi said as her voice became serious. _

_As they walked into the small house, Chi Chi took them into the living room. Chi Chi took little Bura by the hand to play in a small corner with a coloring book and a pack of crayons. Bluma sat on the couch and pulled out a capsule from the inside of her red Capsule Crops. jacket and clicked it and throwing it on a coffee table in front of the couch. It was a lap top with a DNA reader connected to the USB. Chi Chi took a seat in a dark blue chair across from her matching couch and picked up a tea cup that she was drinking before Bluma and Bura had came over. _

_"Chi Chi, If it wouldn't be a problem, could I use a strand of your hair?" Bluma asked politely, Chi Chi nodded her head and gently pulled a piece of strand from the root. _

_"May I ask what you are doing?" Chi Chi asked as she took a sip of her tea, Bluma put a pair of latex gloves on and threw another capsule onto the table. _

_This capsule had tubes and tweezers in a clear white plastic box; Bluma picked up the tweezers and plucked the strand of black hair from Chi Chi's fingers and placing it on the small scanner. _

_"I'm going to compare your DNA to this hair strand," Bluma answered as she picked up a small tube containing a strand of Pan's hair._

_"Bluma, I think I should tell you something," Chi Chi said, Bluma shook her head. _

_"Chi Chi, it's going to have to wait. I need to be focused right now," Bluma said, Chi Chi sighed and nodded her head. _

_Bluma plucked the hair out with her tweezers and placed it on the scanner next to Chi Chi's. Bluma clicked the space bar on the lap top and a green light engulfed the two strands of hair. It only to a couple of seconds until a window popped up on her screen causing Bluma to gasp. _

_"What is it Bluma?" Chi Chi asked, Bluma didn't take her gaze off of the computer screen with her mouth open and eyes bugging out. _

_"She's your granddaughter... She's Gohan's daughter," Bluma spoke as she looked at Chi Chi with wide eyes. _

_Chi Chi dropped her tea cup causing it to spill the hot tea onto her grayish blue carpet. _

_"Bluma, what do you mean?" Chi Chi asked still shocked that she could have a granddaughter. _

_"I thought Pan could have been your daughter, but it turns out she's your granddaughter" Bluma said still in shock as she shut the computer. _

_Chi Chi felt fresh tears streaming down her face, it makes since now that Gohan would venture off late at night... _

_H__e was seeing someone. _

_Chi Chi wanted to meet this 'Pan'... _

_"I want to meet her, Bluma... When can I see her?" Chi Chi said in tears as she looked at Bluma. _

_Bluma nodded her head. Chi Chi had no idea she even had a grandchild. Maybe this is a chance to redeem herself for the child she had gave up many years ago.  
_

* * *

Pan had made it back to her island; she missed it so much, however she had to find her mother. Pan growled as she transformed into a wolf and began to run through the thick forest to find the Wolf Tribe's cave. Pan had a lot of questions for Snow as she jumped over creeks, rocks, branches, and falling trees as she made her way to her destination. Pan came to a halt when she saw the cave and transformed back into a human. She saw her mother laying on the ground with her back towards the entrance. Pan took a deep breath and began her way towards her mother. Pan stopped at the entrance and not sure what to say, it's been a couple of days, but it felt like years to her.

"Mother," Pan spoke softly, Pan saw Snow's white ears perk up and sat up immediately at the sound of her voice.

**"Pan!"** Snow exclaimed as she saw her daughter.

Snow couldn't believe she made it home, she was so happy that her daughter had came home. Pan smiled sweetly and ran to her and got on her knees and started hugging her large furry neck.

"I missed you so much," Pan mumbled into her pure white fur as she felt tears starting to form.

**"Pan, we looked everywhere for you! I'm glad that you're safe,"** Snow said as her tail wagged.

Pan pulled away and looked at Snow's blue eyes with a frown. Snow knew that there was something bothering her.

**"What is it, my child?"** Snow asked as she licked Pan's cheek, Pan bit her bottom lip.

Pan sighed, she didn't know how to ask her.

"Mother... Who are my real family," she asked with a small frown, Snow sighed as she looked at Pan.

**"I'm your mother and Viktor and Lucas are your brothers,"** Snow answered, Pan smiled in relief.

**"However, your biological mother died a few days after you were born,"** Snow said causing Pan to gasp and bring her smile to a frown in seconds.

_'Bluma was right,'_ Pan's thoughts had said as her dark eyes widened.

**"Her name was Videl and she was apart of the Wolf Tribe and she fell in love with a very special human named Gohan,"** she continued and saw a look of horror on Pan's face.

"Meaning?" Pan muttered without blinking as she gazed at Snow.

**"Your father was half Sayjinn,"** she said, Pan felt her heart stop.

"Go on..." Pan said hoping there was a good explanation to all of this.

**"Your mother gave you up to an old man to raise, because she felt it was the right choice at the time. However, he felt that you'll be safer with me and he left you on the beach with only a blanket and a paper with your mother's name and your name on it, and I found you and I raised you as my own daughter,"** Snow finished and saw that Pan began to cry.

"You lied to me..." Pan said softly as she stood up.

Pan had a lot to take in and Snow knew this.

**"Pan... I love you very much. You still are my daughter,"** Snow said as she too stood up.

"But you're not my mother, are you!" Pan exclaimed as she backed away from Snow.

**"Pan, I understand that I should have told you sooner."** Snow said as she walked closer to Pan, Snow knew Pan was upset.

"But you didn't! I had to hear it from someone else!" Pan shouted at her in tears at Snow.

Pan whimpered and ran away into the forest. Pan couldn't hear anymore; it was killing her. She had to go where she knew nobody will find her at. Snow knew she would come back, she was her daughter after all. Snow whimpered a little bit and laid back down. Snow knew that Pan was right, she should have told her years ago. Snow just hoped Pan is going to be okay.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: End! Whatcha think? Go ahead and leave a review they are always nice^^_**

**_Taichi: Still drunk I see..._**

**_Fo: You betcha!_**

**_Washu: I'm impressed Fo, that you type while drunk!_**

**_Fo: DRINKS!_**

**_Taichi: Oh man..._**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Fleetwood Mac'._**


	7. When The Stars Go Blue

**_Fo: Hey you guys! I know it has been nearly 4 months since the last chapter! _**

**_Taichi: Here it comes... _**

**_Fo: SHUT! UP! TAI! _**

**_Taichi: Don't be a bitch Fo!_**

**_Fo: BOB!_**

**_Taichi: What's Bob going to do Fo?_**

**_Fo: You'll see ^^_**

**_Bob: GLITCH! Bind and gag!_**

**_Fo: Kinky!_**

**_Taichi: GJKDFHSFJDSJVDOP!_**

**_Fo: Hehe... Well... I've have other stories that I am working on, not to mention my comic book that I am writing, my computer sucks, and my beloved grandfather had passed away. So yeah... Not being awesome right now. I do not own 'Dragon Ball Z'! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 7: When The Stars Go Blue

* * *

Pan had ran away again...

She felt betrayed and she could not bear to look her mother in the eye. Pan could not believe Snow would hide the truth of whom she really is for so long.

That really broke Pan's heart.

It will not be long now until the whole entire Wolf Tribe will be looking for her now. Pan honestly did not want to be found right now. She felt so hurt and felt so very lost. After the truth came out, she didn't know who she was anymore.

Pan had run away to the Twilight Forest _**(Fo: It has nothing to do with the 'Twilight Saga'... For I despise 'Twilight'... I loathe you Edward... And Kristen Stewart... Go fuck yourself -.- You look sticky...)**_ in the Northern part of Tessa Island.

It is very peaceful in the Twilight forest.

The leaves let off a rainbow crystal like shine in the starry sky.

While the river shines like fresh cut diamonds.

The tall grass had a magnificent shade of emerald green.

There were giant emeralds, sapphires, and rubies scattered all over the forest.

Ledges covered with lush green ivy.

There were also many fruit hand from the branches.

Vines hanging lazily from the trees.

The moss was even pretty as it covered many fallen trees.

The rocks glowed a hauntingly beautiful blue against the night sky.

And the many flowers bloomed brightly from the light of the moon.

Twilight Forest looked like a piece of heaven.

It was heavenly bliss...

Indeed Twilight Forest was immaculately beautiful; there were no dwellers, only visitors. It was said a long, long, long ago Twilight Forest was the Dragon Clan's home, and however the Sayjinns had wiped them out many, many years ago. And now it is just sacred ground.

Pan always loved the Twilight Forest, she felt so safe here. She felt at peace listening to the wind blowing through the tall grass and the rush of the gigantic waterfall nearby.

Pan had changed back into her old cloths _**(Fo: Pan is wearing her outfit from 'Chapter 1: Where Can I Stab Myself In The Ears?' .)**_ and discarded the ones Bra had lent her in her cave in the Wolf Tribe's territory.

Pan was lying in a meadow on her back. She had her arms under her head, with her back stretched out, and her black wolf tail twitching happily in the tall green grass. Each breath she took was calm and peaceful. Pan's onyx eyes were shut, just taking in everything around her. She let the cool mist from the river that was carried by the wind touch her. Pan opened her beautiful black eyes slightly.

"You should introduce yourself..." Pan spoke in a icy tone as she looked over at a tree a couple yards away.

Suddenly, Goten emerges from the tree that Pan had her dark black eyes fixated on.

Goten **_(Fo: Goten is wearing the outfit from Chapter 1: Where Can I Stab Myself In The Ears? .)_** stared at her with determination written all over his face.

Pan growled impatiently as she stood up. He still didn't answer her.

**"TELL ME YOUR NAME, DAMMIT!"** Pan demanded as she stomped her right foot.

"Goten..." the young man, responded calmly as he took a few steps closer to the wolf princess.

Pan let out an _'hmp'_ as she watched Goten's every move like a hawk.

"What do you want?" Pan asked as if she was ready to fight at any given second.

Goten smirked as he started to circle her. Pan watched his every move; she noticed the way he was circling her. He was circling her as if he was the predator and she was the prey. It was almost as if he was a wolf and a member of the Wolf Tribe. However, there was something off.

It was his scent...

There wasn't even the smallest hint of wolf blood coursing through his veins.

However, she did smelt two distinctive blood types.

Sayjinn and Human...

"Pan, Pan, Pan... You need not to worry, I am no threat," Goten said as he placed his left hand over his chest.

"Fucking liar," Pan growled at him as she slowly transformed into a black wolf.

However, Pan was not convinced; she immediately lunged at Goten with a loud battle cry. Goten caught her by her saliva covered jaw that were inches away from his face.

"Looks like you'll have to listen to me the hard way," Goten said as he threw Pan off of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks and Bra arrived on the North beach, also known as Besaid Beach **_(Fo: Yes, I named the beach after Besaid Island from 'Final Fantasy X', I'm in love with that name. I DIG IT!)_**, of Tessa Island.

Bra and Trunks were still in their cloths from today.

Trunks pulled out a GPS tracking device from his pant pocket and started to press a red button on the top with his thumb.

Bluma had inserted a tracking chip in Pan's neck when Trunks first brought her to their home.

Though it was Trunks' idea of course.

Bra looked around in _'awe'_ as she fumbled with her red digital camera.

"So this is Tessa Island, Trunks?" Bra asked as she started to take some pictures.

"Yep!" he answered as he continued to fiddle with the small screen in his hand.

"It's far beautiful than your description..." Bra mumbled as she still continued to take pictures, oblivious to everything around her.

With Trunks having super human hearing, he looked over at his sister with a smile.

"It is very beautiful, Bra. Just keep a sharp eye... This whole island is full of surprises," Trunks said as he started to walk up to her.

Bra looked at her big brother with a questioned look.

"What are you talking about, Trunks?" she said as she stopped taking pictures of Besaid Beach.

"A lot on the tales that come from this island is true," Trunks explained.

Bra stared at her brother bewildered.

Then suddenly, Bra burst into laughter.

"Haha! Nice try, Bro!" Bra exclaimed still laughing.

The young male demi Sayjinn knew she never believe the stories about Tessa Island.

But, he didn't want his sister to learn from the hard way like he did. However, without Bra or Trunks notice there was a long bright brown and gold reptile like tail wrapping around Bra's ankle.

Then all of a sudden, Bra was hoisted into the air by her ankle and sending her into a panicking screaming fit.

Trunks gasped as he watched a large cobra arose from the forest holding a screaming Bra by it's tail.

Bra is absolutely terrified of snakes. And her phobia is now holding her captive.**  
**

**"FUCKING KILL THIS OVER GROWN SNAKE, TRUNKS!"** Bra shirked as she tried to get her foot free.

**"I am Medusa, Leader of the Snake Clan! Humans are forbidden to step foot on Tessa Island,"** Medusa spoke as she rose higher.

Bra felt like she was going to have a panic attack as she stared at Medusa.

**"Leave! This is your only warning!"** Medusa hissed as she revealed her deadly venomous fangs to Bra and Trunks.

Trunks figured if Pan was the adopted daughter of the wolves leader, maybe the leader of the snakes might know where she is.

It was a long shot, maybe he'll get lucky.

**"WHERE IS PAN!"** Trunks shouted at Medusa.

Medusa's large reptile golden orange eyes widened when she heard Pan's name mentioned. Medusa looked over at the young demi Sayjinn. Medusa rose even higher, now at 10'11 still holding onto Bra.

The two stared at one and other in silence, determine if either of them are friend or foe.

**"LEAVE!"** Medusa demanded as she released Bra.

Luckily, Trunks had taught Bra how to fly years ago and Bra fled towards her big brother.

"We are not leaving without Pan!" Trunks yelled at Medusa.

Trunks was not going to leave this island without Pan and he was going to make sure Medusa and the other animals know it.

"Trunks, what are you doing talking to a snake?" Bra whispered to her brother as she hid behind him.

Medusa hissed at them showing off her fangs.

**"The wolf princess is none of your concern!"** Medusa hissed at Trunks as she slithered closer to the two siblings.

Bra's blue eyes widened as she looked at Medusa and Trunks back and forth. She had no idea animals could speak. It amazed her and frightened her at the same time.

Then it just dawned on her, the snake was talking.

She has never seen anything like it. She just could not believe her eyes or her ears. Bra just had to make sure her mind wasn't playing any tricks.

"Trunks is that snake talking?" Bra asked in a whisper as she squeezed her brother's arm.

Trunks looked over at his sister and gave her a _'yes-captain-of-the-obvious'_ look.

"Yes Bra, that snake is talking!" Trunks whispered back to his sister.

Then suddenly there was a howl of a wolf.

Bra, Medusa, and Trunks looked over to see Snow and her sons approaching them.

Trunks was so amazed how beautiful Snow is; her pure white fur glowed and shined like untouched snow glowing from a bright moonlight.

Her eyes were a bright blue; the same kind of winter blue sky. Snow looked up at Medusa who was slithering towards the wolf queen.

**"Snow..."** Medusa spoke as she bowed her head.

Snow and her sons bowed their heads and looked over at Bra and Trunks. Snow made eye contact with Trunks and she immediately started to growl.

**"He wishes to find your daughter, Snow..."** Medusa admitted to Snow; Trunks gasped, he had Pan's adoptive mother staring and growling at him.

Snow looked at Medusa and then at Trunks; her attitude had changed, but Trunks' fear of her remained.

**"You are the Bastard who brain washed my daughter..."** Snow said calmly as she glared at Trunks.

Bra shook her head in confusion. It made no sense to her; Pan was human and Sayjinn and that was a giant wolf.

"You are the one who brain washed her!" Bra shouted at Snow.

Snow looked over at Bra and snarled at her.

**"How _dare_ you... I raised Pan as my own."** Snow snarled at Bra.

"You raised her to believe that she is animal and taught her it's okay to kill humans!" Bra yelled at Snow as she pushed Trunks to the side gently.

**"HOLD YOUR TONGUE HUMAN!"** Viktor hissed at Bra.

Bra took a few steps back from the sudden outburst from the young wolf. All of a sudden, Lucas, Medusa, Snow, and Viktor suddenly looked over towards Twilight Forest. Medusa looked over at Snow with a concerned look in her eye.

**"Pan?"** Medusa spoke to Snow.

Snow looked over to Lucas and Viktor; without a word the two darted off into the mystic forest.

Then Snow followed her sons in to the forest full of wonder with Medusa.

**"If you follow us, we will kill you..."** Snow warned as she looked back at the two demi Sayjinns before proceeding into the large forest.

* * *

Goten was stuck dodging Pan's attacks. She was coming at him hard and fast. Now, it is Pan that was circling Goten as if she was the predator. She was glaring at him with a hungry eye. She was searching for a weak point. Goten could see saliva dripping from here canines.

**"Why are you here?"** Pan said with a snarl as she continued to circle him.

Even though Pan was a terrifying wolf that could ripe your throat out in seconds, Goten was standing his ground.

"I just want to talk," Goten said as he watched Pan's every move.

He figured Pan for the kind of woman to never back down from a fight. Pan crouched down and started to snarl and bark.

"Pan... You don't want to do this," Goten warned as he took a few steps back.

However, Pan didn't heed his warning as she ran at him at full speed with an ear piercing howl.

**"DIE!"** Pan shouted as she howled.

Her teeth were aimed at Goten's jugular.

"I warned you, Pan," Goten said as he did a road house kick to Pan's face.

Pan transformed back into her normal form as she landed on her side with a grunt. Pan started to struggle to get up. As she went to use her left arm to lever herself up, she screamed and fell back down into the tall grass. She went to try to get up again, but screamed again as she fell back down. She looked at her arm and saw it was broken. Pan then started to panic as she looked up when she saw Goten stalking towards her. Pan panicked even more as he drew closer.

_'Not again!'_ Pan shouted in her head as she remembered the last time she was in a situation like this.

She remembered it so well.

* * *

_She went flying into a bush; she got up and was faced to face with Trunks. Her sight was blurry; Pan knew she could not win this fight. _

_Therefore, she ran off in the opposite direction. _

_As she ran, she could feel fear well up. She then tripped over a stone. _

_"Leave me be..." she whispered as she stared into nothing. _

_Trunks looked at her._

_He pitied her. She was fragile compared to him. She looked up at him and snarled at him, to let him know she is a fighter till the end. _

_"Please go away..." she mumbled before she was about faint. _

_Then everything around her went black._

* * *

But this time she's going to escape. Pan looked at Goten with a devilish smirk. Goten got a little concerned at Pan's sudden change in confidence of escaping. It was quite odd for anyone to be overly confident with a broken arm.

"Why so cocky?" Goten asked cocking his head to the side, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Pan chuckled devilishly as she looked up at the pale full moon. She started to moan as she reached up to the night sky with her unbroken arm. Pan started to scream and howl as she stood up causing Goten to worry a little bit. Pan tore her grey fur cape off and the ripped her torn tube top revealing fresh medical tape wrapped tightly around her chest. Pan's eyes turned from her dark onyx black to a turquoise blue and her pupils looked like wolf pupil's.

As she continued to scream her canines grew longer and the rest of her teeth became sharper. Her nails became claws and her muscles began to bulge. Her mouth started to extend to a wolf like muzzle as she continued howling. Goten watched in horror as Pan's cloths tore off and soon her skin was covered in black fur.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Marron asked as she stopped in mid flight.

Seventeen stopped as well and noticed the sudden Ki rise that Marron felt.

"You're right... It seems it's coming from that island," Seventeen said as he pointed towards Tessa Island in the East.

Marron smirked at the direction her uncle pointed towards.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" Marron exclaimed.

Seventeen shook his head as he frowned. Seventeen needed to teach Marron to be more patient. He wanted to determine how high the ki can get, before going in blind. Marron was impatient just like her mother and Seventeen knew that and had to break her out of that quickly. And that was his sister s demise. Her impatience is what got her killed. Seventeen isn't about to let Marron suffer the same fate.

"Marron... Wait..." Seventeen said as he closed his eyes.

"Wait for what?" Marron asked impatiently.

She didn't care how strong the Ki level was. All she wanted to do is bring destruction.

That's what she was created for after all.

Seventeen crossed his arms as he let out a sigh. A part of him did want to charge at the owner of that ki level blindly. However, this ki was different. It felt almost mystic and ancient.

"Marron... Close your eyes and concentrate," Seventeen suggested as he gave her a small glare.

Marron rolled her piercing blue eyes before closing them. She started to concentrate and fell something warm welling up from her stomach.

The feeling in her stomach was a light, airy, warm, and fuzzy feeling that soon drained to all over to the rest of her insides. She opened her icy blue eyes and smirked.

"Whoever belongs to that Ki is just as powerful as us," Marron said as she looked over at her uncle.

His lips curled into a smirk; he knew Marron was an amazing droid. Seventeen looked over at Marron with a smile. He was impressed that she honed in on that mysterious ki so quickly. He though he despised his creator; Dr. Gero's greatest masterpiece is Marron.

"You're learning fast, Marron..." Seventeen said with a small smile on his face.

Marron smiled cheerfully revealing a perfect set of the teeth.

"Thank you! Now let's kick some ass?" Marron chirped as she cocked her head to the side.

Seventeen chuckled a bit and nodded his head. Marron smirked devilishly and darted towards Tessa Island.

"She needs to learn patience," Seventeen chuckled as he shook his head and followed his niece towards Tessa Island.

* * *

Marron landed first in the Twilight Forest. She looked around and then looked up at the sky smirking as she watched her uncle coming to view. Seventeen landed next to her and he had an uneasy feeling about this island. It felt like they're weren't suppose to be here.

The island felt forbidden...

"I don't like it here..." Marron spoke as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Marron..." said as she looked over at her uncle and saw that he too was uneasy about the island.

Then suddenly Goten burst through a cluster of tree with a humanoid black wolf lunging at him.

Marron and Seventeen gasped at what they saw.

They have never seen anything like it.

The two of them were so stunned that they couldn't even react.

It was almost like a scene from a horror move. It was so surreal; never in a million years they ever thought they'll see something like. Marron was more amazed than her uncle was. Marron took a few steps forward as she watched the black wolf like human landed on all fours and let out a growlish howl when it made eye contact with Marron.

The wolf creature stood up and started to snarl when it spotted Seventeen standing behind Marron.

"A werewolf?"

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger!**_

_**Duncan: What is with you are these cliffhangers lately, Fo? **_

_**Fo: I don't know. **_

_**Taichi: Don't bother, Duncan...**_

_**Fo: That's right ^^ Don't bother, Duncan :D **_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song that was sung by the two artists, 'Tyler Hilton And Bethany Joy Galeotti'.**_


	8. Who's Going Home With You Tonight?

_**Fo: Hey again my readers ^^ You may have noticed that I have erased the rape scene from my fic. It was a long debate whether or not I should keep it. I feel the fic will go all right without it. Now! To close up this disclaimer :D I do not own Dragon Ball Z Enjoy ^.^ **_

_**Taichi: What? No rude ass remark?**_

_**Fo: Hey does anyone want some coffee or tea?**_

_**Taichi: Are you ignoring me now?**_

_**Washu: I would love some Oolong please.**_

**_Veemon: Peach for me please._**

**_Bob: I'll have a coffee with some Irish Creme!_**

**_Taichi: Haha you guys -.-_**

**_Fo: Ooh that sounds yummy ^^_**

**_Duncan: I'll just gave mine black with some sugar._**_**  
**_

_**Fo: You got it ^^ I'll just have some black coffee.**_

_**Taichi: DON'T IGNORE ME!**_

_**Fo: Don't forget to review readers :)**_

**_Taichi: QUIT FUCKING IGNORING ME YOU BITCH!_**

**_Fo: Why are you yelling?_**_  
_

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 8: Who's Going Home With You Tonight? 

* * *

Seventeen was stunned to see a werewolf; not just the appearance, but also the immense power it was exuding. He did not even know it was Pan in that form. It didn't seem possible that an animal could posses such a reading of power. For the first time since he was created in a lab, Seventeen was truly in fear. The power was far too over whelming for him. Her power was exceeding over his own. Pan snarled and growled as her claws dug into the earth. She let out an ear shattering howl before she leaped into the large branches above. Seventeen looked over at his niece with a bewildered expression on his face.

There was no doubt it his mind that Marron felt that surge of power coming from that wolf looking beast.

"Uncle... Did you feel that thing s energy?" she asked him with the same expression on her face as him.

"It's far greater than ours and how can that be?" he said, as he stood there in shocked.

They did not even notice that Goten had fled the area.

The of them were too focused on Pan's form.

The two androids were frozen where they stood.

They had no idea what was in store for them.

Up in the tree tops Pan was looking down at her targeted prey. In a blink of an eye, she leapt off the branch with a battle growl. She was going to make that monster pay for what she had done to her.

* * *

Snow ran ahead to find her daughter; she did not want Trunks get to Pan first. Snow did not know what she would do if anything happened to Pan. Even if she didn't give birth to Pan herself; that didn't mean she wasn't her mother. She raised her since she was an infant; she was her mother and Lucas and Viktor were her brothers.

The Wolf Tribe _is_ her family.

And no DNA test was going to change that. Snow only hoped Pan would soon see that. Snow wanted her daughter back more than anything in the whole wide world. She ran as fast her paws can take her. As she made it to Twilight Forest, she heard Pan howled. She stopped and saw Pan pinning Seventeen to a tree. She was horrified to see her daughter in that form.

_**"No! Pan!"**_ she said to herself when she saw that Marron was charging full speed at Pan.

Snow's worst nightmare was about to come reality...

**"LOOK OUT!"** Snow shouted to Pan.

She felt her world falling apart as she watched Marron charge at her. Out of nowhere Trunks tackles Marron slamming them both into a giant boulder.

The gigantic rock crumbled from impact, only leaving a large dust cloud.

As the cloud cleared Snow saw Marron and Trunks throwing jabs and kicks at each other. In a way, the wolf mother was relieved that Trunks came to Tessa Island when he did.

"I thought I killed you!" Trunks exclaimed as he threw a Ki blast at Marron.

Marron had dodged his Ki blast with one of her own. At first, he thought he was fighting Eighteen, but as he got a good look at the blonde android, he realized she was not Eighteen. She was far younger looking; she was a splitting image of the blue eyed she-devil that he had destroyed. He couldn't believe that there was a third android; he couldn't understand he and the Z gang didn't came across her in the past. It didn't make any sense; there was no evidence of a third android when he went to the past.

So how could this be?

"You're not Android Eighteen..." he said as the two of them separated from fighting.

Marron glared daggers at him as she opened her arms drawing energy from herself for a strong Ki blast.

"No... You must be Trunks," she said as she shot the red Ki blast at him.

Trunks flew up in the air dodging her attack; he looked down and saw that Marron was gone.

_'Where did she go?'_ Trunks asked himself as he closed ice blue eyes to try to sense her Ki.

He couldn't sense her; this never happened before; every humanoid had an energy reading. Just as his eyes shot open, Marron's fist came into view and she slugged him in the jaw throwing him into a waterfall. Snow watched in her horror when Trunks hit the falls; she could not believe that the Twilight Forest was being defiled like this. She wanted these fights to stop. Her daughter is in a monstrous form fighting the man who rapes her and then there was Trunks the man who took her from their home fighting a blonde demon machine. As Trunks hit the tumbling water Marron shot after him with a red Ki blast in each of her hands.

Trunks got up, charged up to Super Sayjinn level 1, and threw several of his own Ki blast at her as he let out a battle cry after each one he had threw at the blonde android.

He was shocked to see that she dodged every one of them. When Marron got up and personal with his face she shot her two red Ki blast into his chest causing him to descend to the earth like a meteor. Marron smirked as she watched the weakening Trunks powering down from Super Sayjinn.

Trunks could barely move as he went to stand up.

He saw Marron levitating down in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Any last words?" she said with a smirk as she pointed a finger at him that was surrounded in a red light.

Trunks knew that attack very well...

It was the same attack Cell used to kill him in the past timeline.

"Well...?" Marron said smirking while the red light got brighter and bright on her fingertip.

"Don't get bit," Trunks said smirking as he watched Pan running up from the behind.

It was far too late for Marron to react because the whole side of her right rib cage was engulfed by Pan's drooling iron jaw.

Marron screamed in pain as she felt Pan's razor sharp teeth sink into her artificial flesh.

The pain was excruciating and unbearable.

Seventeen stood up and rubbed the side of his shoulder. He winched when he felt the tattered flesh and wires of the gapping bite mark on his shoulder.

_'Damn that beast took a huge chunk out of me,'_ he thought to himself as he felt his tattered shoulder.

He didn't even remember getting knocked out. His attention was brought to the bone chilling scream of his niece. He freaked when he saw the wolf beast throwing Marron around like a rag doll. He yelled as he lunged at Pan, but the wolf princess saw his attack and released Marron from her iron grip. Pan jumped back and escaped into the dark forest. He knew that the two of them had lost this fight; he didn't to take Marron somewhere safe for the two of them to recuperate. Seventeen slumped Marron's arm over his shoulder and shot off into the night sky. Snow sighed in relief as she watched the two blue eyed devils disappear into the night sky.

When she was sure that the two of them were gone, she brought her attention to Trunks.

Trunks tore off his tattered shirt and wiped the blood off from his head with it.

Trunks struggled to get up as he watched Snow approach him.

Trunks felt incredibly weak after his fight with Marron.

He did not have the energy to fend Snow off.

Then suddenly Bra came running from the distance; she stopped by her brother's side and knelt down beside him.

"Trunks!" she said as she grabbed his arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly as she checked out his head wound.

**"This is your fault..."** Snow said calmly as she glared at the two siblings.

Trunks and Bra's eyes widened at what Snow had just said.

They couldn't believe she had said that to them.

Snow then started to growl as she started to walk closer to the two. Bra had got away from the two wolf brothers and the gigantic snake. She wasn't about to have a large white wolf dump all over her and her brother.

"Don't come any closer!" Bra warned as she stood up and formed a small Ki ball in her hands.

She was not going to back was going to hold her ground and prove to Snow that Pan belonged with them.

Trunks looked up and grabbed his younger sister's arm so he could stand up.

**"You dare order me! If that man would have left my daughter alone none of this would have happened!"** Snow snarled as she glared at Bra directly in the eyes.

She couldn't believe the week she has been having; first her daughter was kidnapped, then Pan found out the truth, next Twilight Forest was defiled by violence, and now two humans were showing her disrespect.

"If I didn't came when I did you and that beast of yours would have been killed!" Trunks yelled back at the giant white wolf.

Snow and Trunks stared at each other not once breaking their line of sight. Neither of them wanted to back down, however Snow knew that the Twilight Forest was way too sacred for anymore violence. She didn't want this ancient ground to be defiled anymore than it already has been tonight.

**"LEAVE THIS ISLAND!"** Snow shouted at them as she showed off her large canines.

Trunks let out an _'hmp'_ as him and Bra shot off for the dark night sky.

* * *

Pan still in her wolf like beast form ran through the forest and made it to her cave. She whimpered as she laid down on the hard cold ground of the cave. She was badly injured from the battle she had with Seventeen. She shifted her arm so she could get a better look at it. Pan saw that she was battle burnt from one of Seventeen's Ki blast. She whimpered loudly each time she tried to move it. It was incredibly painful; even when she did turn back to her normal self her medicine won't help. She even popped her stitches from her gunshot wound when she transformed onto that dark wolf beast. She was not going to make it through the night; Pan had lost too much blood. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Pan stood up and she knew exactly where she had to go. Even though she did not like the idea. Nevertheless, she knew her survival depended on it. Pan knew she had to face her truth eventually.

The wolf princess would have to come to terms with being part Sayjinn and human.

There was only one person on the entire planet that could save her...

She needed to find Snow...

* * *

Seventeen was busy dressing Marron's wound in a cabin that they took. He could not believe that monster's power.

"Dammit! I'm going to ripe that monster's jaw apart!" Marron winced in pain as her uncle continued to dress her wound.

Seventeen was stunned he had never came across such raw power. Well there was Trunks and he did succeed on killing his sister. However, Marron was the ultimate fighter and yet that wolf like monster almost killed the both of them.

"Don't worry Marron; we'll be ready next time..." he said as he finished dressing her wound.

Marron stood up, picked up a pink and purple long sleeved shirt, and threw it on.

"What about Trunks?" she asked as she walked into the bathroom.

Seventeen sat there on the floor pondering about Marron's question. He knew Marron was just or even if stronger than the half Sayjinn prince.

Then it hit him; why not make Trunks suffer first before his demise.

Seventeen smirked at the idea; it was a fantastic idea.

It was brilliant...

Destroy the ones closet to him. Make Trunks suffer as much as he did when he had killed his sister.

"Care to kill a family Marron?" Seventeen said as he stood up with a smirk.

"Whose family?" Marron asked as she came out of the bathroom.

Seventeen walked over to his niece with that smirk on his face. It was a perfect idea and Seventeen knew that Marron would agree. He would take such joy killing each one of those people that Trunks held close to his heart.

Their screams would give him such satisfaction and the look of Trunks face would give him an all time high.

Oh yes, it would be glorious...

Having Trunks watch the death of his family would make perfect revenge for Eighteen's death. However, there is one problem; he does not know who Trunks family is.

"Marron, how would you like if killed Trunks family first?" he asked her again.

Marron smirked; she loved the idea.

The thought of killing Trunks mother would send her into the highest form of ecstasy.

Revenge would be her's and her uncle's. He will experience the pain of loss of a mother just as much as she did when she would slaughter his mother, just like when Trunks had killed her that, Trunks will be next to die.

"Perfect..." she said with a devilish smirk.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: Hah! I am so in love with this chapter. I did such a good job ^^ _**

**_Taichi: Gotta hand it to ya Fo, this is by far one of your best work. _**

**_Veemon: Yea Fo, this is pretty good ^^_**

**_Fo: I love you guys ^^ Expect for you Tai. You can lick a fishy taco._**

**_Taichi: What the hell Fo!_**

**_Duncan: Haha, damn!_**

**_Fo: Thank you so much Taichi XD This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Trapt'._**


End file.
